This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hockey stick practice weights.
It is well known that a weight attached to the shaft of a device such as a baseball bat, golf club or the like, assists in training the muscles and also timing and rhythm normally called coordination.
To date, such practice weights have not been available for ice hockey due to the difficulty in adapting existing weights to hockey sticks which are of a totally different shape and construction.